A traveler in countries throughout the world face the challenge of adapting to different electrical socket configurations and to different electrical voltage outlets in various kinds of sockets. A traveler from Europe into the United States, for example, is unable to use electrical appliances normally carried during travel, e.g. electric razors, hair dryers, curling irons, etc., in the United States without a special adaptor. Likewise, a traveler from the United States into Europe faces the same problems.
There are a number of different types of electrical sockets each having a particular spatial geometry. Even in a given country, different sockets may be found in different facilities. Sometimes the spatial geometry is intended to accept a plug and provide a specified voltage or current maximum. Sometimes the spatial geometry is provided to assure that the appliance that is plugged in is grounded.
The result of different building codes, different customs insofar as wiring plugs, etc., different voltage requirements for appliances, and the evolution of different kinds of sockets even within a given country, is that it is very difficult for a hotel, inn, motel, or other provider of lodgings to provide a source of electric energy for its guests.
The traditional solution to this problem is to require the guest to bring his or her own electrical adaptor. There are many of these available. In each case, however, it means that the guests must have previously purchased or go out and purchase a device which will adapt from the socket in the lodging facility to the plug that the guest wants to use and which will also provide the correct voltage.
The object of this invention is to provide a universal plug adaptor that will offer to the guests in a lodging facility a variety of sockets that will accept a variety of plugs and which will provide to the plug the voltage and current requirements of the appliance that carries the particular plug.